Morning Light
by reddiablo
Summary: One-shot prompt: Kol and Bonnie's morning revelation about their relationship.


_Kol & Bonnie are in love but she says that she can't be with him because of Elena & co. Kol is trying to stop her because he really loves her and in the end they keep their relationship as a secret_

The morning light was the clue to end the fantasy and to embrace reality. The tangled limbs lost the title of couple and became Bonnie Bennett and Kol Mickealson. Sheets that were crumpled in desires became stained with uncertainty. Girlfriend, he called her in the comfort of darkness and shadows but if he dared utter them in the golden light, he paid a heavy price. Bonnie rolled over to began put on the costume of "Bonnie Bennett the Innocent"

Her pink underwear laid at the bottom of the king sized bed the last thing to remove before they engaged in things that would make her friends shocked. The bra was useless as it had been broken by the impatient man who still lay in the bed. He was always rough with that particular piece of clothing. His old hands were used to undoing corsets, not unhooking bras. Her dress seemed like a doormat across the room near the doorway. Undamaged solely because she was the one who took it off once she entered the haven of his room, Bonnie became the girl Caroline hoped for. Bonnie's mind kept drifting back to her friends even though she had flashes on the night to make her feel home. She put on her shoes while sitting on the bed. The now moving body made her stay as still as a deer in the headlights. She could hear her name being repeated on the lips of her sworn enemy but without disgust. Kol whispered her name like a prayer getting louder each time he repeated it. Bonnie's heart swelled no matter how many times her mind tried to quiet it. She kissed the cheek of her lover and attempted to get up.

Her delicate wrist was held captive by the awaken Kol. He pulled her softly back to their shared bed without any effort. His hands felt the little hairs on her arm stand up as they traveled up to her neck. Kol always loved to play with her hair even in his half sleep mode. He stroked it with barely opened eyes like it was glass. Bonnie never forgot even in their most intimate moments that he could break her easily yet it excited her more. Kol nuzzled against Bonnie's cheek inhaling her scent.

"Why are trying to turn this dream into a nightmare" he sighed into Bonnie's ear.

Bonnie's voice found itself paralyzed by the question so she just kissed his cheek and stayed still. "Bonnie…" he cooed softly. She hated how his voice did not ever remind her of his sarcastic behavior. Bonnie wished that could tell herself it was a trick to make this parting easier.

"Elena…My friends, I can't lose them."Bonnie stammered.

"I don't understand why our relationship is ruled by a council. Is that some new 21st century courting practice?" Kol teased.

"I lo…like you but I'm just some girl you will get over." Bonnie mumbled. She bit her lip in nervousness as Kol's eyes widen at her slight confession. He squeezed her in his arms letting her go to prop himself up. The lack of contact felt so strange so they began to hold hands as they sat next to each other.

"Let's work this out? I think that I have showed promise in the compromise department." Kol pointed out. He was getting most of his blood from blood banks and even began calling other humans by their names instead of cattle. The peaceful feeling was destroying her resolve so Bonnie grabbed her bag and ran out the door. The brightly lit corridor momentarily stunned the tormented witch yet it did not slow her down. Tears swelled in her eyes as she ran to the front door. Kol appeared in her path with the grace that only an original could have fully dressed.

"Kol, stop this game!" Bonnie yelled fidgeting in her spot.

"It's not a game. Do you really think I'm the cuddly type with anything?" he angrily whispered gesturing to the fact they were still in his family's home. Bonnie groaned at the question rolling her eyes at him trying to move around him. He grabbed her arm yanking her with ease back in front of him, he glared at her. "Tell me you don't care about me? Tell me you don't think I can make you happy? Do you even care about me?"Kol demanded in hush tones.

Bonnie's eyes stared furiously at him as she tried to wrestle her arm away from him. She smacked him across the face in frustration. "You know I do but are you worth losing everything that I care about? That's the real question."Bonnie confessed. For a moment she felt that she may have seen the murderous side of him emerge for a moment before he let go of her arm roughly. "Go!" He said with a blank impression. The release of her arm added more burden to her heart as each step drew her further away from him.

"I love you so if this is what you need, Fine! Just don't try to forget me as quickly as I fell in love with you…" the devastated original announced still facing away from her. Bonnie had finally reached the front door when she heard his confession. Her feet took her back to him before her brain could stop them. She jumped into his arms and began to cry. "I can't give this up but I can't face them yet." Bonnie sobbed. Kol cradled his beloved unwilling to let her go even in the comfort of his room again. "Then we won't, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I have nothing but time." He professed. The lovers nodded at each other with renewed hope in silent agreement. What's a few months or even years compared to eternity after all?


End file.
